The Flame, The Passion, One Destiny
by Lewej-Onics
Summary: After the move-in of many of Tails' friends into his home, he wonders if they're more than he can handle. Strange things start to happen and Eggman's hijinks don't help. Will they be at eachother's throats or madly in love with eachother when it's over?
1. A Proper Introduction?

In the city of Crescent Heights, one dear tow-tailed fox was planning something

**Lewej-Onics: The Story of the Flame, the Passion, One Destiny.**

**None of the characters are owned by me throughout this chapter.**

In the city of Crescent Heights, one dear two-tailed fox was planning something. He realized that he was by himself living in his apartment. He was sad, and wished someone was with him. Though, what he thought was not entirely who he was, but he shook his head and focused on what he was supposed to be doing.

"OK, I'm smart, so I need to figure out something good." The little fox said.

"Move to somewhere else?" he asked himself with his hand to his chin and his other scratching his head. "No, I couldn't afford it, and I don't want to cause so much drama."

As the two-tailed brainiac thought of something, someone knocked at the door.

"Hmm, maybe I should just move… No, like I said before…" more knocks interrupted his chattering.

"Oh! Coming" Miles rushes to the door and opens it only to see a big blue blur at first.

"Uh… Hmm…" Miles struggles to focus on the blue blur, but finally gets it. "Oh hey, how're you doing Sonic?" Miles asked his friend offering him to come in with movement expressions. "I'm fine" The hedgehog said walking in with a bit of a grim face.

"What's the matter Sonic? More trouble from Robotnik?" Miles asked the blue hedgehog. "No, it's not Egghead. I just feel bad for Amy, she's been sad lately because I said i was leaving her, to go somewhere else. She begged for me not to go, but I had to, where I live seemed uncomfortable and not my type of place. I had a feeling I didn't fit in" the guilty Sonic said, opening the fridge of Miles' house.

"Do you have any alcohol?" Sonic asked the sort of dumbfounded fox. "Sonic, I'm only 12" Miles replied seeming that sonic was in a negative state of mind. "Oh right, sorry, I just felt like some beer or bourbon."

"Since I have nowhere to go, is it ok if I crash here for a little bit, Tails?" Sonic asks the fox. Miles then realizes what he needs. A roommate! "OK, Sonic, don't be too reckless though, I have many things I want untouched." Miles noted to Sonic as a warning.

"You know I wasn't expecting you so early in the morning, Sonic."

"No one really expects me coming somewhere early in the day like this"

"Really, Sonic"

"You know it." The conversation ended with awkward silence… until it was interrupted by more knocking.

Miles walks up to the door and opens it. "Hello?"

"Oh, hello Amy, what's the matter?" Miles asks her even though he knows what the problem is most likely. "Sonic has left the city of Shining District." Amy said sadly.

Miles then chortles a little. "Right, umm…" Miles stops talking. "Who is it, Tails?!" Sonic shouts out while looking in the bathroom mirror, standing on a small stool.

"Sonic?"

"Amy?"

Then Sonic falls off the stool and onto the ground. He jumps up and runs to the door to see Amy at the door. "Sonic, you're ok?" Amy asked, surprised to see Sonic at Tails' apartment. "Of course I'm ok! Why would I be hurt or something?" Sonic replied to the pink hedgehog.

He then realizes she's running towards him to hug him, he moves out of the way, causing her to fall on the ground.

"Sonic?" Amy says and gets up. "Uhh… Amy…"

"You… Never respected me, did you?" Amy asked Sonic with a sad face. "What're you on about, Amy? Of course I respect you! You're my friend!" Sonic said back surprised of the words that came out of her mouth. "Now I realize it. You just used me for your own sake. I was just there to help when you needed it, wasn't I?" Amy said in a low, sad tone.

"Amy you don't understand! There was…" His speech gets cut off by Amy's. "Enough talk, blue hedgehog. Since I have nowhere to go now, I sold my house I must stay here, OK Tails?" the pink angry hedgehog said and looked at Tails.

"WHAT?" Tails and Sonic shouted in the same time.

"That's right!" Amy said as she smiled evilly.

"Oh no, Sonic and Amy living in my apartment, this isn't good, especially since Amy's pissed at Sonic now! What do I do?" Miles thought to himself as he looked at the two of them, Sonic staring worried and Amy looking away, arms crossed. "Bad News…"

**Lewej:**

**The End of the first chapter peoples! I hope you like my story! Sorry this is so short!**

**Keep reading other chapters when they come if you like! Goodbye for now!**


	2. A Knucklehead joins the party

Tails realizes outside that the neighbor's window is open when it wasn't before

**Lewej-Onics: Chapter 2 – I own none of these characters other then one which is the annoying robot detective, Lart-Lart.**

**You are welcome to send advice, comments, flames, blah blah, etc.**

**I DO NOT LIKE SPAM, YOU SPAM YOU DIE SOONER.**

Tails realizes outside that the neighbor's window is open when it wasn't before. Suspicious, Tails walks outside just to investigate, whilst Amy goes to the fridge and Sonic lies on the couch watching television. "Why is the window open?"

He peers into the window seeing a silhouette of some sort. He shrugs it off after a while of looking into the window. "I'm sure it was closed before." Tails said a little scared, but suspicious in why it's open. Confused, Tails grabs a bottle of soft drink and pours it into a glass. He goes to sit on the couch but realizes that Sonic is lying on it taking the whole area of the couch. "Did you want to sit Tails?" Sonic asked looking up at the fox. "Oh, it's ok, you can keep lying down." Tails replied politely. "No, come sit. Here." Sonic moves over asking Tails to sit down. Tails smiles at Sonic and Sonic smirks back at him.

_Maybe, this is a good idea, think about it, my friends in my house, no more loneliness, more fun, this is starting out well too, I guess. I hope it works out in the long-run. _Tails Thought "Hey, Tails, can I ask you a question?" Amy asked as she walked up to the couch. "Shoot." Tails replied. "Have you got a Girlfriend yet?"

Tails was surprised with the question from Amy. "No." "You poor little fluffy boy"

"Ehh" Tails was confused. "No weird questions Amy, if you wanna watch TV then sit down on this couch." Sonic said cutting Amy off when she was about to say something.

"Don't be rude Sonic" Tails said anxiously looking back up at Amy.

But he noticed no sign of anger, or even annoyance. She just looked at him with a blank face, sat down on the couch with some coffee, and watched TV. _Things have changed with Sonic. Well I suppose everyone's changing, we're getting older. I guess we can't change the flow of life; fate will just bring me what it wants. I just hope nothing bad happens. _Amy thought to herself. Suddenly the power goes out. "What?!" Tails yells in shock and fright. "Tails did you do the wiring or re-wire this place?" Sonic asked out of the blue. "Yes, I did the wiring myself. This power-out isn't just here; it's all around the neighborhood."

"It's time to in-VEST-i-GATE!" Lart-Lart the robot said coming out of no-where.

Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger by Daft Punk plays whilst Lart-Lart investigates.

"Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger. More than ever, power, faster, power, work is never over!" Lart-Lart sings looking around outside, not knowing whether or not they were the real lyrics.

"Shut da fook oop mun!" Sonic said gangster-like getting out a .45 and shooting Lart-Lart in the circuit box. "Ah, my robot balls" Lart-Lart screams and explodes. "God, that robot's annoying." Tails whispers to himself. "We have to find out what happened" Amy looked at the other two when suddenly a voice outside yells to the small apartment door.

"Yo, let me in folks!" a familiar voice said.

"Knuckles?" they all asked looking at each other.

"Coming" Tails shouts going up to the door.

He opens the door to see Knuckles the echidna. "Hey knuckles, what brings you here?" Tails asked his red friend. "My house was blown up by these damn flying things!" Knuckles yelled, waving around. "Knuckles calm down!" Tails screamed. "I may have gotten carried away just then, sorry Tails. But my house" "Uhh, you… can live here for now, I guess." Tails replied to the anxious echidna.

"You have others?" Knuckles asked surprised to see the two hedgehogs. "Yes, somehow they managed to step in my apartment and live here." Tails replied a little annoyed. "Sorry to barge in, maybe I should find somewhere else, then." Knuckles said sighing. "Knuckles, no, stay here. You have more of a right, for having a much more real excuse.

Their excuses pretty much relate to each other and are reasonable enough, but seem very lame." Tails explained to the confused echidna.

"So Knuckles is living with us now, too, this is turning out like some big party, Tails, good fun." Amy said sarcastically to Tails, glaring at Knuckles.

"Until I can find a new home, Amy, so hopefully not that long." Knuckles sneered back at Amy, also smirking thinking he was victorious in some way possible. "Enough with the fighting, this is my house, ok? I'm going to be laying down some rules seeing four people are living here now" Tails said to the others about to speak again.

"Number 1: Do not waste too much food, drink, and other resources. Number 2: Try your best to get jobs, we need the money, although that may sound more like an objective or mission of some sort it's a rule. Number 3: do not go near my valuable and expensive objects. And last, Number 4: … DON'T SIT ON ME!" Tails says to all of them. "Oh, I was about to sit on you?" Sonic asked nervously. "Yes you were… anyway, Number 4: Don't bother me when there's a 'please don't bother me' sign on the workshop and I'm in the workshop.

"Got it!" they all shout.

**Lewej-Onics: End of chapter 2, hope you keep reading when more chapters come. The story is going to get more intense soon! Watch out!**


	3. The Flame Begins

As the place settles downs for a bit, Knuckles decides to do something

**Lewej: Chapter 3 – This chapter gets deeper into the story, making a bit more randomness and a bit less seriousness. But horror may take in for the end of this chapter. Watch out…**

As the place settles down for a bit, Knuckles decides to do something.

"Hmm, icicles, steak spice, chili and Soya sauce. This'll do, I guess" The not-so-brainy knucklehead said whilst mixing a chili with steak spice. "This seems to be working." He shouted while strange oranged-coloured steam came out of the pot. "The icicles now, it'll melt the mixture, and maybe make it liquid, I hope it works."

Meanwhile, at Tails' workshop, he had some unfinished work on the ATAAPTX3, (All-Terrain and All-Purpose Tornado X3). "Let's see, one more adjustment here on the targeting radar. The chalisys compartment needs some working on too." Tails noted to himself, working on the Tornado. "Tails, where's the door to your backyard?" Amy asked, looking around frantically for some unidentified reason. "Right over to your left." Tails replied. "Thanks" Amy said scurrying off to the left.

Sonic, in the bathroom, is charring loneliness by singing in the shower, Knuckles screams at him again. "Shut fuck up, Sonic! You have a horrible voice you Fuckwit!" Sonic sings 'Move Your Body' by Eiffel 65. "Damn him, I'm trying to read, god, I'm doing something smart for once, Sonic, let me have some peace." Knuckles said annoyed of the constant horrible singing. "You can read?" Sonic asked, finally out of the shower, all wet and drenched in water with a towel around is waste and his hair hanging down, looking similar to Knuckles' hair. "Without your singing, yes thanks for the peace and qui-AHH"

Knuckles finished with a squeal for some reason unknown to everyone even though Sonic is the only one who hears which makes it only one person you retard.

"What?" Sonic asked.

"The hair" Knuckles replied.

"What about it?"

The Echidna stands up. "It's so… beautiful" Knuckles then has a strange face. "Knuckles?" Sonic asked scared a little. "It's… So like wow." Knuckles stutters still looking at Sonic's hair.

"I've finished!" Tails yells in the workshop. "The impact armor is upgraded too so it will take less damage, good thinking Tails, you're a genius" Tails smiled and winked at a mirror that was suddenly on the floor. "I have to test this baby."

Tails powers up the engines and turns on the radar system, pulls the shield and anti-air SAM Missile Launcher levers. "ATAAPTX3, initiate take-off" The run-way clears.

Tails attacks some Axarel Mini Fighters to test the plane. They fire at him with no success in damage. "Yes! The Axarel fighters do no damage to me with my power up!" "Chaos Drive!" Tails presses 2 yellow buttons and pulls a lever that pops up from beneath the control board. The 3 chaos emeralds in the chaos compartment glow, as do the 3 different chalisys pieces in the chalisys compartment. A strange beamer powers up from the bottom of the plane, it fires a purple laser. Anything hit by it turns into dust.

"Looks like I got something good in mind have a taste of my Vendetta Cannon!"

Tails then presses a big blue button, whilst pulling a lever to his side. Cannons emerge from each wing, firing blue flaming cannonballs. "Haha" Tails yells in excitement.

"That's enough for me." Tails then lands back into the pit. "Interesting firepower, extraordinary armor and a very high defined weapon system" Tails said to himself proud of his creation. "Done for today, we had fun Tornado."

"Where is he? This is important" Amy asked herself walking around the apartment. "He has to be here somewhere." Amy had seen the news and it was a new chaos emerald, and it's definitely real. "Sonic? Sonic! It's really important! God, where is he?" Amy was confused, normally he was easy to find in a house, but strangely enough he can't be found. He's normally moving around that's why it's easy and yet again hard in a way, since he goes all over the place. "My my, Sonic is confusing sometimes" Amy whispers to herself looking around.

Amy hears a sound, a strange sound, from the billiard room, next to the bathroom.

"What's that…? It sounds strange." Amy wonders if it's Sonic and opens the door, looks left and sees something. The horror, the terror, the pain and the sadness… The Flame.

She backs off and closes the door. She doesn't talk; she's just silent, goes to the lounge room, sits on the couch, lies down, turns on the TV and just watches.

Tails then walks in the lounge. "Amy, are you ok?" Tails asked scared because she looks so pale. "Amy, ARE YOU OK?" Tails asked again but yelling this time. Movie Themes and/or The lord of the Rings & the Two Towers main theme plays as Tails grabs Amy and sits her up. "What's wrong? Amy, answer me!" Tails screams.

**Lewej: End of chapter 3, wonder what happened? Well keep reading and see what happens then. What is it that scared her so much? You'll have to find out.**


	4. A Shadow Brings Light and Truth

Lewej-Onics: This is chapter 4 of The Flame, the Passion, One Destiny story, enjoy as this chapter makes the story come togeth

**Lewej-Onics: This is chapter 4 of The Flame, the Passion, One Destiny story, enjoy as this chapter makes the story come together and properly introduces the one and only Sex-on-Legs. NO I do not own any of these god damn characters that are evil.**

**Like I said last chapter too, send me thingies except spam!! REMEMBER! SPAM MAKES YOU DIE SOONER!**

"The power… is gone… but how?" Shadow asked himself. "Well only this neighborhood to my knowledge." The dark hedgehog added.

He walks down the street to find a set of apartments, he sees that there is something going on in one of them and decides to check it out.

"What's going on here?" he asked himself being no one else around.

He knocks at the door of the apartment and hears a loud thump.

The door then opens and it's Tails.

"Uhh… what's going on in there, Tails?" Shadow asked the Two-Tailed fox.

"Oh, uhh, nothing, nothing, we are… just…" Tails replied nervously when suddenly Sonic walks past behind Tails with a petrified kind of face.

"Is he alright?" Shadow asked another question.

"Sonic?" Tails yelled.

Tails then runs to Sonic but he runs away.

"Umm, Okay? Is it ok Tails if I stay here? I mean, I have nowhere to live since the incident with Rosetta." Shadow asked nervously.

"I kind of got a full house here, but okay then." Tails said not being so truthful.

Suddenly the power goes back on.

"Wow, Shadow, you seem to be the thing that brightened up our day." Tails said chortling at the irony of his speech.

"This place doesn't seem to happy like your house should normally be Tails, like people are silent and weird, the bad weird I mean."

"I'm sure it will be all better tomorrow, I'll go see for a room for you, and you can come with me if you want to".

Amy still just lies there on the couch, thinking.

_I can't believe what I saw… I wonder if I should tell them or Tails that I saw it. I don't know what to do now… but why did it have to be this way?_ Amy thought wondering if there was anything she could do.

"I know there is something I must do… but what is it then?" she asked herself slowly her eyes water.

_No, Amy, don't cry, you must move on if it's going to be that way. Obviously it's not the way you wanted it to be, so find a different way. _Amy continued to think while wiping the tears away.

"Here's a room for you Shadow, I'm sorry but you have to sleep in the same room as Knuckles." Tails said to the hedgehog.

"It's okay, I don't mind, as long as we don't sleep in the same bed it is fine with me." Shadow replied to Tails as the Two-Tailed fox inspected the lower bunk of the bed; Shadow standing behind him.

"Okay then, I'll leave you to get more acquainted to your room." Tails said about to walk out of the room also as shadow began to walk to his bed, causing both of them to trip over each other's feet being that their destinations were behind one another. In the event of tripping over Tails managed to land on the bottom bunk somehow his legs dangling over the side and shadow landing directly on top of him.

"Uhh, umm… Sh-Shadow…" Tails studded as a mild blush came across his face. Shadow placed a finger to Tails' lips, hushing him from speaking anymore.

"Are you okay Tails?" Shadow asked, voice mildly seductive, his left hand gently brushing Tails' flushed right cheek.

Before Tails could answer someone suddenly came morphing in through their periff; Knuckles, being the culprit, instantly sees shadow in disgust. "What the goth is going on!?" He exclaimed dreading the answer.

Sonic, out in the backyard, is rocking on a swing very slowly and not much of a distance.

"Red man took my money." He rambled continuously not making much sense to anyone even though Sonic is the only one there. After a few more minutes of rambling Sonic jumps to his feet and runs inside. Instantly running into the lounge room, he pauses as he sees Amy knowing by her posture and facial expression that something is wrong.

Amy turns and looks at Sonic, blank expression on her face. "Why?" she whispered to Sonic, turning away again. Sonic sighed slowly sitting down beside her on the couch.

She glances over at him and shifts over along the couch as if a disease was lingering around him ready to infect her. Sonic sighed once again, stating at first whether or not she believes him but explains to her what he thought she was upset about, being what she could've seen. Good guess, Sonic, good guess.

"What're you doing you fucking goth?" screamed Knuckles, slowly walking towards the two lying on the bottom bunk. Shadow turned his head to face him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that?" Shadow stated, bored to his immature remarks.

"Why are you in my room looking like your about to fuck the bed?" Knuckles asked.

"You know swearing is bad for your health?" Shadow stated knowingly.

"What…? No it doesn't, I'm not that stupid." Knuckles retorted, proud of himself once again.

"Well… If you swear, you're a goth, meaning you die sooner." Shadow replied, smirking to himself.

"Oh no! What have I become?!" Knuckles screamed, holding his cheeks as he ran out of the room.

Tails still lays under Shadow not knowing what to do, then shadow turns back to him. Shadow then gently kisses Tails on the lips; Tails is surprised with Shadow's actions and is confused.

"What would you like to do?" Shadow asked in a low voice sounding seductive yet again.

Tails stays silent just staring at Shadow not knowing if he should answer the question or not, in the process Shadow starts to kiss Tails again.

"I just don't know what to believe anymore Sonic." Amy said to the Blue Hedgehog after his explanation.

"He forced himself upon me Amy, I didn't want to, I didn't enjoy it I tried to get away but he's powerful, I did get away eventually." Sonic stated in his position.

"Well obviously you got away eventually. But why is this happening? Is something wrong happening here or is it just destiny?" Amy questioned softly.

"I don't know… But what I do know is we can't be dealing with this, no matter what we must stay together as friends, depending on the circumstances it could go further though." Sonic replied to Amy as she stood up and was about to walk away.

Amy then walks away slowly to her bedroom because it was getting late.

"Sleep well, Amy Rose" Sonic whispers to Amy although she could not hear his soft voice traveling through the air. "Well, I guess I should head to bed. It is getting quite late."

As Sonic walks past the kitchen, he catches a glance of Knuckles; sitting on a chair in the kitchen, holding his legs up to his chest, in a fatal-like position. Sonic continues to walk to his room.

**Lewej-Onics: End of chapter four people! What will happen in the world of Moebius next in this strange story? Will secrets be shared? Will those who have chosen certain acts be punished? And will this group of friends stay together as this epic story goes on? You will have to find out more in the next chapter.**


	5. Realisation of a Black and Blue Friend

**Lewej-Onics: Chapter 5… get ready for more intensity, horror and even maybe happiness in this fifth chapter of The Flame, The Passion, One Destiny.**

**I DO NOT OWN SONIC CHARCTERS except my bro. owns Linds the Hedgehog.**

The next day in the apartment of Miles Tails Prower, somehow having 5 people living in it now, Amy is up making breakfast with Tails.

"It's very generous of you to help Amy." Tails said with his mind filled with questions.

"Oh it's alright, I'm a pretty good cook and I am very organized, so you can count on me for assistance!" Amy said proudly also having things in mind.

They both continue to make breakfast when suddenly they burst out talking in the same time somehow unknown.

"Have you got anything on your mind?" They both asked each other.

"Uhh…" Tails mumbled.

_That was strange. _Amy thought to herself, blinking at Tails, she started to talk.

"I'm guessing you do have something on your mind, Tails, what a weird moment just then, though." Amy said, looking at Tails, she then smiled.

"Erm, I might… But do you?" Tails questioned the pink hedgehog trying to distract her from asking anymore about him.

"Oh, yes, it's just Sonic, I just saw something and he confessed the truth but it turned out okay, but I'm still concerned what will happen next in this creepy apartment." Amy replied to the Two-Tailed fox as she continued to prepare breakfast.

"Oh, okay then, Amy" Tails sighed wondering and thinking about too many things at once that his head started to hurt a little.

"Hmm, let's see now, it is 7:52 A.M., Breakfast time then." Sonic said getting up out of his bed and yawning. "I wonder what we're having."

Sonic then walks to the kitchen. "Should've known Chili Dogs, Burgers and some vegetables" Sonic said sitting down at the table.

"I hope you like it." Amy said smiling at Sonic.

"This seems more like a dinner than a breakfast guys." Knuckles said coming into the room where he smelt the food.

"Ehh, I don't mind, food is food, so I'll eat it." Sonic said smirking like he normally does because he thinks he's so great.

As they begin to eat, Shadow walks into the room with this mysterious aura just surrounding him to attract everyone's eyesight.

"Hey everyone." Shadow just blankly says sitting down, destroying that perfect aura.

Whilst everyone sits at the table eating, they all start thinking about yesterday.

_I wonder what Sonic is thinking about right now… _Amy thought as she looked at Sonic whilst eating.

_I'm not sure if I should say anything about what happened between me and Knuckles… _Sonic asked himself as he continued to think.

_Maybe I should tell everyone what happened yesterday, or should I not? But what would they say? I may as well leave it in the past… _Knuckles questioned himself in his mind.

_Should I say something? It's a bit quiet… I don't know what I should talk about though? I could tell, but not right here in front of all of them… _Tails thought confused in what he should do.

_Hmm… _Shadow thought as he looked around at everyone.

"It's too quiet" Shadow mumbled sexily with that manly voice of his.

"That was random." Knuckles stated, with that dumbass, idiotic voice of his.

"Why doesn't anyone talk and not just sit there thinking about yesterday?" Shadow continued to mumble sexily with that manly voice of his.

Everyone else just stares at shadow and stops eating.

"What? Isn't it obvious that everyone's thinking about yesterday? All the weird things happening? Everyone's just so silent and trying to forget the past, but what you actually forget is that you can't forget something like yesterday." Shadow explained with mild anguish.

Suddenly there's a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Tails said getting up and walking to the front door.

Everyone else still just stares at Shadow.

"Oh hey!" Tails smiles and waves at the new visitor of his apartment.

The visitor was Linds, a black and blue Hedgehog. He had emerald green eyes, three thick quills that ran down the centre of his back, the front messy; a tanned muzzle along with a small black nose. His attire consisted of a tight, black T-shirt in which showed off his toned body quite well, the sleeves being short, exposing two pulsating biceps and triceps; a pair of grey cargo pants; black and blue runners that matched his features, with a pair of fingerless biker gloves covering his hands.

"How're you doing Tails? Have you got visitors?" Linds the Hedgehog asked pointing towards the kitchen.

"Actually they're living with me in this single apartment." Tails replied.

"Oh, well I better not ask to live here because my house was destroyed by Dumb-ass Eggman's new play toy." Linds stated, showing slight depression in his emerald green eyes.

"Dumb-ass Eggman? You mean his new clone?"

"Yeah, so I'll see you around then, catcha' later?" Linds waved and began to leave the residence.

"No, wait, Linds!" Tails shouted, catching Linds' attention.

"Yes?"

"You can stay if you like… I mean… we have another bedroom…" Tails stated, smiling as to what he had said.

"Are you sure? I'm not intruding?"

"Get your butt in this apartment!" Tails ordered, voice raised.

"Whatever you say" Linds shrugged, walking passed Tails and into the kitchen.

As Tails and Linds walk into the kitchen everyone seems to turn around to look at them. They notice Linds and all of them seem like they might've seen him before.

"Everyone, this is Linds the hedgehog." Tails announced to everyone.

Shadow just starts to crack up laughing.

"Hey… I know you from that other story… Love and Mischief!" Linds said glaring at Shadow.

All of a sudden, everyone freezes.

"MEMORY MUST BE ERASED!" a high monotone robot voice sounding like lart-lart's shouts very loudly.

They are suddenly not frozen anymore.

"Hey, uhh, what were we talking about?" Linds asked scratching his head.

"Don't know…" Shadow replied.

"Here's some left over food for you Linds." Tails gives Linds a plate with a couple more burgers, chili dogs and some vegetables.

"Oh okay." Linds took the plate and started to eat.

"W-wow..." Amy stuttered nervously, a blush slowly creeping it's way on her face as she catches her eyes wondering the new hedgehog's features; noticing that Linds had also seen her doing so.

()

Knuckles is singing and dancing in his room to his favourite music on his giant sterio, being your sterio-typical love songs that consisted of how much the male singer misses some girl you've never even heard of, and that you wish they didn't make up some bullshit of a song that everyone has to listen to every 20 minutes of their day on the radio.

"Shut off that infernal contraption…" Shadow said annoyed of the loud music.

Being it so loud, Knuckles keeps dancing and singing to the music.

"Garr…" Shadow grumbles walking out of his bedroom. "I'm sick of that damn Knuckles, he's such a pain some times…" Shadow mumbled sitting on the couch.

Sonic being on the couch and noticing that Shadow is grumpy just suddenly decides to talk to Shadow.

"What's the matter Shadow?" Sonic asked the angry hedgehog.

"Just Knuckles, he's so annoying sometimes…" Shadow replied.

"Oh, okay, he can get like that a lot." Sonic noted.

Linds comes walking in the room and sits on the couch to watch TV with Sonic and Shadow.

"Hey guys, how you doin'?" Linds asked friendly.

"Meh." Sonic replied, raising his hand in the air and putting it back down lazily.

"Hmph…" Shadow said, basically ignoring the question.

"Okay, whatever then." Linds just shrugged and continued to watch Lexa's Way to Pleasure a Woman: All Ways but Sexual.

"This show can be very interesting…" Sonic stated, his tone rather dull.

"I heard people have fallen in love because of this show." Linds added, the same tone in his voice.

"There's also another one late at night that is the way to pleasure a woman sexually." Shadow also added with some sort of high-pitched squeal you may get from sucking on a huge canister of helium.

"Wow." Sonic concluded.

"Boys…" Amy said silently from the kitchen, shaking her head as she dried off Linds' plate with a dish towel.

Knuckles then comes walking out of his room.

"What ya watching?" Knuckles asked the three on the couch.

"Lexa." Linds replied to the Knucklehead.

"Oh, that show, I swear her assistant is so annoying." Knuckles stated, crossing his arms.

Amy comes out of the kitchen seeming like she's seen a ghost or something ridiculous like that.

"I forgot to tell you, Sonic!" Amy said remembering what she saw on the news.

"What is it, Amy?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog wondering what was going through her mind.

"They found another Chaos Emerald!" Amy replied to the spiky speed demon.

"Where was it?" Sonic questioned.

"At Kagamaru River." Amy answered.

"Alright, I'll go there, then, I'll get Tails too." Sonic confirmed.

()

Tails is flying the ATAAPX3 with Sonic standing on top of it.

"Come on Tails, let's get that Chaos Emerald!" Sonic shouted to Tails whilst sitting down.

"Yea-Heh!!" Tails yelled back at the blue hedgehog.

**Lewej-Onics: End of chapter 5, I'm guessing not exactly what you were expecting? But this is all at the moment. More drastic measures and daring tasks will be made in the next chapter as they go treasure hunting. Find out what happens on the next chapter of The Flame, The Passion, One Destiny.**


	6. A Chaotic Day

Lewej-Onics: This is chapter six

**Lewej-Onics: This is chapter six! OMG things are going to get rougher around the edges and stranger and random things will happen throughout this chapter. Get ready for the sixth chapter of the weird story of The Flame, the Passion, One Destiny.**

As Tails lands Sonic jumps off to look around in the area for the Chaos Emerald.

"I guess I'll look from the Tornado then." Tails told himself shrugging.

Sonic runs through the forest filled with many trees and bushes.

"It has to be around here somewhere." Sonic said holding a Chaos Emerald in his hand.

A strong wind blows down Sonic to the ground.

"Whoa! Where'd that come from?" Sonic asked himself in surprise.

Something emerges from a bunch of trees.

A big giant bulldozer that says "PWAYTOY" on it is noticed by the blue hedgehog.

"What the?" Sonic said confused.

"I AM THE ALMIGHT DUMB-ASS EGGFAT!" Dumb-ass Eggman shouts, not saying the sentence correctly.

"I'm the one that does the announcements, just play with this!" Normal Eggman yells at the dumb one handing him a yoyo.

"Okay! Hehehe, stringy-string-string" Dumb-ass Eggman agreed happily and played with the yoyo throwing the string up and down not moving the actual yoyo from the ground. "Woopsee-kadabra it looks like it's a no-yo!" dumb-ass Eggman said chuckling like a retard.

"Alright Sonic, hand me that Chaos Emerald, or suffer the torture of the new creation: PWAYTOY!" Eggman demanded shaking his arms around everywhere.

"Yeah, we run-down you go…" Dumb-ass Eggman then makes a disturbing flattening sound using his mouth.

"Right… Give me the Chaos Emerald now!" Eggman once again demanded.

"Okay Eggman, but like I've said so many times before, you gotta catch me first!" Sonic replied to the fat conqueror.

"I have four Chaos Emeralds already, so I can easily catch you!" Eggman said confidently, pressing a big indigo-colored button. Eggman laughs manically while watching the PWAYTOY lock onto Sonic, using the Chaos Emeralds.

"This replica of a Chaos Emerald might help you master Robotnik!" Dumb-Ass Eggman said holding up a fake, black Chaos Emerald and smiling. "I made it myself by studying that pretty purple one you have!" Dumb-ass Eggman added.

"Wow, you're a genius! I shall add this to the others!" Eggman grabbed it and shoved it into a slot that can hold another Emerald.

"You're doomed now, you speedy little hog!" Eggman shouted.

"Use the super wheel power!" Dumb-ass Eggman said to original Eggman.

"Good idea, number two." Eggman replied whilst pressing a couple of buttons.

A big giant wheel comes out of the original wheel somehow.

"Hyper-Speed Mode!" Dumb-ass Eggman pulls a blue lever.

The PWAYTOY then blows up into a million pieces because of dumb-ass Eggman's black Emerald.

Tails flies to the scene where Sonic is being chased. Tails gasps.

"I'll get closer and throw him some rings!" Tails said zooming towards Sonic.

"Tails!" Sonic shouted.

"Sonic, grab the rings!" Tails said while launching two rings to Sonic.

Sonic grabs the rings, powering up and spin-balling where the two fat men are left floating in Eggman's little hovercraft thing.

"Uh-oh…" Dumb-ass Eggman said before flying into the air from the massive explosion.

Eggman's four Emeralds and the fake black Emerald fall down onto the ground.

"He had the other Emeralds!" Sonic saw the other four emeralds on the ground.

Tails then lands the Tornado.

"What's the matter So-WHOA?" Tails noticed the emeralds.

"Wait a minute, Tails, there's… a black one." Sonic pointed at the black Emerald in surprise.

Tails goes up to the emeralds and picks them all up but the black one.

"Do you think we should take it, Sonic?" Tails asked not knowing what it could be truly hiding.

"I don't know… It could be another of Eggman's traps, but I'm willing to take the risk." Sonic confirmed running up to the fake emerald.

"Maybe Eggman created it?" Tails questioned taking the emeralds to the Tornado.

"Maybe… C'mon we gotta get back to searching for that emerald Tails." Sonic told Tails while jumping onto the Tornado.

They then walk around using the Tornado.

()

Meanwhile at home, Shadow and Linds are watching TV together.

"This show is boring, change the channel!" Shadow ordered.

"Okay." Linds replied, changing the channel to something else using the remote.

Amy then walks out of the kitchen to see Linds and Shadow watching the television.

"Hey, what're you guys watching?" Amy asked Linds politely.

Just about when Linds was about to talk Shadow interrupted.

"Oh, it's some game show, we were watching this weird action movie on the other channel, but it was quite boring so we changed it to this." Shadow explained to the pink hedgehog plainly with his head leaning against his hand.

"Do you mind if I watch?" Amy asked.

"Sure… Amy is it?" Linds replied to Amy.

"Yes, that's correct." Amy smiled, once again blushing lightly as she sat down onto the couch between the two male hedgehogs, but slightly closer to Linds. "Oh it's this show; I find it kind of repetitive." Amy commented just watching the show.

"Well I can change the channel if you want." Linds stated to Amy smiling at her.

"Nah, it's fine, I don't think there's really anything better on at the time being." Amy replied, continuing to blush at seeing Linds smile at her.

Suddenly loud music was heard from the room belonging to Knuckles and Shadow.

"Damn that echidna! We're trying to watch the TV here!" Shadow shouted towards the room but of course it didn't change anything since the music was at max volume.

"I'm gonna go in there and smack him now." Amy said storming off to the door of the room where the noise came from, sort of ruining her maybe growing closeness with a particular blue and black hedgehog. Amy enters the room, gets out her new and improved version of her Piko Piko Hammer, smacking Knuckles on the back of the head. She doesn't smack him too hard, but just hard enough so it would sting.

"What in the hell was that for?" Knuckles said holding his head and whilst stopping the music.

"Your music is extremely loud and it's irritating! We're trying to watch the television!" Amy replied to the echidna, not telling him of the other reason.

They hear a loud noise coming from Tails' workshop area.

"I guess they're back." Linds confirmed still smiling.

"Yeah…" Shadow muttered in a low monotone voice, unlike his sexily, masculine voice.

"Why are you so dull all the time?" Linds asked the black hedgehog.

()

Meanwhile with Sonic and Tails at the workshop.

"I guess the emerald's energy was just Eggman planting a trap with his emeralds to get our emeralds." Tails informed to Sonic.

"Yeah, but at least we got 4 more emeralds and this black one." Sonic replied doing his trademark of smiling and giving him a thumbs-up along with a wink.

"True, but what will happen next? I mean like not only out there but inside this apartment, I feel there's more to what we live here than what we see." Tails told Sonic thinking fearfully.

"We'll find out, Tails, and no matter what, we'll get through it." Sonic noted to Tails confidently yet still not fully understanding the concept of Tails' whole speech.

"Alright then, you can go back to the others if you want to, I'll add more enhancements, using the Chaos Emeralds as well, on the Tornado X3." Tails said to Sonic adjusting areas on his machine and doing all that stuff you probably wouldn't understand unless you had super-knowledge like him.

"Okay, Tails. I'll inform them on the good news too." Sonic replied to Tails walking off.

Meanwhile with Amy in the kitchen.

"That hedgehog… I've never seen someone like him before." Amy pondered on what was going on inside her. "Maybe I should get to know him better." Amy continued to think about Linds, the black and blue hedgehog. As she thought she was watching him in the lounge, from the kitchen, sitting there carelessly watching TV, still smiling. "He seems so carefree, like he doesn't have to worry about anything in the entire world."

Suddenly Sonic walks into the kitchen.

"What's up Amy?" Sonic asked the pink hedgehog gleefully.

"Oh… Uhh… Nothing really, I'm just fixing up a few things here in the kitchen." Amy replied stuttering slightly, a huge blush spreading across her face.

"Oh, okay, well Tails and I got four emeralds today, Eggman had them!" Sonic informed the now surprised pink hedgehog.

"Really? It must've been Eggman's trap I guess." Amy replied smiling slightly, her blush slowly now dying down, Sonic taking a slight notice to it.

"Yeah, I guess, but we also got this strange fake black emerald from Eggman too." Sonic added as he held up the black emerald to show Amy.

"Whoa, that's really odd, Eggman must've made it." Amy said whilst putting away some shining, clean plates.

"I should give this back to Tails for him to study, catch 'a later!" Sonic ran back to Tails' workshop area.

"Yeah… bye…" Amy replied, sighing to herself, in thought of, once again, the blue and black hedgehog.

()

"Oh thanks, Sonic, I was wondering where that went." Tails took the black emerald and walked to a study station in the vicinity.

"No problem!" Sonic ran back to the lounge room where Shadow was asleep on the couch and Linds was just sitting there watching TV, and yes, he was still smiling. "Uhh… why are you smiling?" Sonic asked kind of creeped out. "Hello?"

"Oh, Uhh… Sorry, what about the uhh… thing? Umm…" Linds was kind of confused after he came out of his hypnotizing smiley trance.

"Never mind, Linds." Sonic replied sitting down on the couch.

Shadow muttered in his sleep of what sounded like gibberish but might've been something.

"Don't worry about him he does that all the time." Sonic told Linds informing him of Shadow's strange sleep-talking.

"It doesn't really bother me, it's just what I've heard about him doesn't seem to fit his characteristics so far." Linds replied to the speedy blue hedgehog.

"I'm sure he'll be his true self after he wakes up." Sonic replied.

The hedgehogs continued to talk but they were unaware of Amy staring at them from the hallway section. She sighed as she watched them, she then walked away to Tails' workshop, and she noticed it didn't have any sign saying he was busy or anything like that so she decided to go in. She looked inside and everything was shut off in the workshop the only light in the workshop was the afternoon light yet that was quite dim so it didn't provide much brightness. The workshop was filled with all kinds of storage containers and metal crates that were put towards the right area of the room and which the Tornado X3 was sitting behind. Straight forward was the gateway opening where the Tornado X3 would fly out and where some tables and desks were. There was an independent desk to the right of the storage containers and metal crates were and it was up against a wall. All that sat on that desk was a fake emerald, some studying tools and a small broken light.

"Tails? Hello? Are you there?" Amy yelled out concerned if the Kitsune was in some kind of injured condition but it was not yet known to her if it was true or not.

She approached the desk where Tails was studying earlier and she found the black Chaos Emerald sitting on the desk.

"It's the black emerald that Sonic showed me, maybe it has something to do with all this?" Amy came to a conclusion that maybe this Chaos Emerald was some kind of dud that Eggman made as a trap or something. "This is odd, where is Tails?" Amy questioned and wanted answers, but of course nothing could answer he questions she created because there is no one or nothing that can at this moment in time.

She put her hand on the table and felt something kind of sticky yet it felt like water. "Eww, what is…?" She paused for a moment as she turned to look at it. "THAT!?" Amy screamed informing the whole apartment and even maybe a couple more around them.

The scream of Amy's voice awoke Shadow of his slumber.

"What was that?" Shadow asked holding his head in pain.

"It's Amy!" Linds shouted as well as Sonic.

Knuckles came out to the lounge from his room as Linds and Sonic went to Tails' workshop with Shadow following behind, so Knuckles decided to follow as he also did hear the loud shriek.

They ran in and noticed it was dark.

"Amy?" Sonic beckoned her to come out from wherever she was.

"Amy are you okay?" Linds ran right to a corner where Amy was curled up like a ball with her back against the wall and her arms around her shins.

"B-b-bl-bl…" Amy stuttered finding it hard to get the word she was looking for out.

Sonic noticed something creeping from the side of her hand pushing against her leg as he walked up to the pink hedgehog.

"Linds… check her hands…" Sonic ordered.

Linds simply nods at Sonic and takes her hand away from her legs.

"Blood!?" Sonic shouted stepping back a bit.

"It's not hers obviously, where is the source of this blood that is on your gloves and your legs?" Linds asked Amy quietly in his calm voice.

Amy just simply pointed to the direction of Tails' study desk.

Linds stood up tall and motioned towards the others to walk to the desk with him. The others walked with him to the study desk and noticed the liquid substance which was colored a dark red caused by the darkness in the area.

Linds ejected some of the blood from the desk onto his finger to get a closer look at it.

"I suspect that an attacker came through that window seeing it has been shattered and dived straight at Tails and attacked him some way unknown to me currently, and this blood is possibly the Kitsune's." Linds informed everyone else.

"I hear something, some kind of clanking or something like that." Shadow looked around curious to what this sound was.

"It… IS TIME to in-VEST-i-GATE!" A very loud, monotone voice cried out. Suddenly, somehow Lart-Lart emerged from somewhere unknown and got his magnifier and investigated the scene. Like last time, Daft Punk's "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger" played as Lart-Lart sang it but much more quiet then last time.

"Work it harder, make it better, do it faster, makes us stronger, more than ever, hour after hour, work is never over." Lart-Lart sang it correctly this time.

Sonic gets his .45 out yet again and is about to shoot him but stops as he sees Lart-Lart stop everything he's doing and the music goes away.

"He stopped, and he's looking under the desk…" Knuckles said staring at the frozen robot. "I don't think he's looking at something good." Knuckles quickly added.

Everyone just sat there still when Linds decided to go pick up Amy until Shadow spoke up to stop the silence.

"Find I'll go look you pussies." Shadow said walking to where Lart-Lart was standing. "Now, shall I have a…?" Shadow paused as he looked under the desk. Eyes widened, Shadow was breathing heavily and stepped back a little.

"Shadow?" Linds said confused as all the others were too.

"I don't think this is going to be pretty…" Sonic said starting to walk up to where Lart-Lart and Shadow stood.

"You… don't want… to see this… Sonic." Shadow then said falling to the ground on his backside.

**Lewej-Onics: What is under the desk…? Something that even Shadow couldn't overcome… To find out you must keep reading when the time comes. Is Tails okay? Or is he in danger? Keep reading if you feel like it.**


	7. A Foe of Thine Is a Foe of Mine

Lewej-Onics: Chapter 7 already

**Lewej-Onics: Chapter 7 already? The story is so fast it's like aging through the years seeing that is fast too. Although this is faster of course. But anyway, here's another chapter of this story. This one may be a bit more violent and intimate. So here it is.**

When Sonic walked to the area where Lart-Lart and Shadow were but he tripped over the chair and fell to the ground and coincidentally face the side of the desk he saw the horror before him. He lay there for awhile but eventually he spoke.

"T-t-t… Tails?" Sonic said starting to get tears in his eyes. "No… this can't be happening…" Water dribbled down his cheeks and onto the floor as he laid there silent at the moment. The other ran to the same location where the three stayed frozen.

"What the fuck!?" Knuckles yelled as he fell backwards onto some metal crates.

"No… Not yet… Is this it?" Linds asked him self standing there with Amy in his arms.

Amy didn't dare to look at the site before the rest of them.

Some tears welled up in Shadow's eyes as she continued to look at the scene.

Sonic then grabbed a hand that bore a glove over it, stained with blood. He reached further to the wrist to check a pulse.

"He's… not dead…" Sonic informed the others of this news. "But I don't think he's far from death. We must act fast."

They all got up and ready to set up some kind of surgery procedure but it was hard with the lights out. They got all they could that might be of use in any way for the Kitsune.

Shadow stared at the site again and noticed something. "Stitches, we're going to need stitches." Shadow noted the others.

"For?" Knuckles asked bluntly.

"For Tails' left arm! It's been badly cut!" Shadow replied to the stupid echidna.

"Okay then, but where could we find stitches in his workshop?" Knuckles questioned in confusion due to the fact that Tails wouldn't have stitches because it's a workshop.

"Over here, my dear Knuckles, this is Tails' secret emergency surgery room, I just remember it, and he uses it when I need some patching up." Sonic told the echidna from a pretty far distance.

Sonic then a pressed his hand into a strange panel. This panel was to the left of the Tornado X3 on the wall, thus it was oddly colored. The wall that the panel was next to decided to push back then open quite slowly.

"Shadow, bring him over here!" Sonic shouted out doing some kind of hand motion telling him to come to his position as the other gathered around.

"Right, then." Shadow simply replied bending down under the desk where the Kitsune laid unconscious.

"Shadow watch out!" Linds shouted noticing something jumping at Shadow from the storage containers and crates.

Shadow managed to turn around as a green blur flew down at him. He grabbed this new character to the scene and threw him towards the containers and crates knocking some over and toppling on this green blur. Instead Sonic rushed to get Tails because Shadow was busy now at this moment and he took him to the medical room, Amy followed, Linds and Knuckles wanted to help out Shadow but he moves his hand as to tell them they should go back.

"This is my fight, you go with Sonic and Amy, that boy's going to need all the help he can get." Shadow said getting prepared for battle.

"Alright Shadow!" Linds replied running of with Knuckles following behind.

"So, you're Shadow the hedgehog, the ultimate life form?" The new character asked with his sly voice, staring at Shadow with a smirk that turned into a grin.

Shadow just stood there slightly grunting in anger and in a battle stance ready for combat as he stared at this green figure.

"Are you the fucker who did this!?" Shadow yelled in anguish.

"Of course… And I don't want any witnesses… Plus, it makes it more… should I say, fun?" This psychopath said smoothly, yet evilly.

"Just who are you?" Shadow questioned this new person as they grinned.

"Scourge… Scourge the Hedgehog." He said plainly. "Too bad you won't be alive any longer to remember it!" He added getting out his trusty knife that was covered in the blood of the poor Kitsune.

"You shall rue the day you hurt that boy!" Shadow shouted calling forth chaos energy within his body to his hand. Yellow sparks bursted out of his hand.

"CHAOS SPEAR!" Shadow fired his Chaos Spear attack at Scourge but Scourge was quick enough to dodge the chaos projectile and it hit the ground making a hole.

Scourge then jumped behind Shadow swiftly and tried to slice his back, but before he knew it, Shadow grabbed the knife's blade with his left hand and it cut through his glove going into his hand.

"How does it feel, Shadow?" Scourge laughed and dug in deeper. Shadow kicked Scourged in his left shin making him pull out the knife and hold his leg in pain. Shadow stared at the sight of his own blood coming out of his hand. It was painful, but the fact of seeing so much of his blood gushing out of his hand was strangely surprising to the hedgehog even though he's been injured like this before, but he hadn't seen so much of his own blood before. Scourge then grunted and stabbed Shadow in the gut because Shadow was paying attention to his hand and was unfocused. Scourge twisted his blade causing much more pain to the dark warrior. When Scourge ejected the blade Shadow felt even more and as he held his stomach.

"Ultimate life form my ass!" Scourge mocked and laughed as the warrior was in pain.

Hands covered in blood, the hedgehog now lay on the floor losing a lot of blood.

"How… is… this possible?" Shadow lied on the floor in pain, sorrow, and disgust of himself because of the fact that this hedgehog with a knife could get him down so easily. But it wasn't over yet, Shadow still could feel the chaos energy running through him.

"Chaos…" Shadow was about to cast his Chaos Control ability but was stopped because Scourge stepped on his head, pushing his feet down, waiting for his head to pop.

"Why is this so easy? I was expecting more!" Scourge laughed as he tried to squish Shadow's head.

"It's time to say… GAARRR!!" Scourge was suddenly in pain, the pain on Shadow's head stopped but stayed in other areas.

Shadow noticed, after Scourge fell to the floor, that his own knife was stabbed into his back.

"Don't mess with; Miles Prower!" Tails said very coolly taking the knife out of Scourge's back and then stabbing it into his right leg. Scourge just grunts in pain and seethes his defeat from a stupid little fox-boy. "Come on Shadow, it's your turn get fixed up.

Tails picked up Shadow and Shadow looked at the fox as if in surprise but the fox didn't look back, he just continued looking ahead of him taking him to the medical bay.

Tails entered the medical bay and laid Shadow on the small bed to begin surgery on him. The others gave Tails minor assistance but Tails did most of the work in fixing up Shadow. This was serious surgery because of Shadow's serious condition, so it took them a long time to fix him up.

Meanwhile with Scourge.

"Damn it, I'm not through with them yet, but for now I must go… I'll deal with them later." Scourge said to himself grinning yet again, even though in pain. He jumped swiftly out the broken window. Scourge ran away to his city alleyway hideout where he would strike his victims.

Back to the others.

"I hope Shadow's going to be okay." Tails said in a low, sorrowful tone.

"I think he's been through worse than this, Tails, he's a strong warrior, he'll be fine." Sonic replied in a confident kind of tone.

Sonic decided to exit the room to see if the psychotic invade was still in existence of the area, fortunately he was gone.

"I think he's gone now, are you sure you're okay little buddy? You've been through quite a bit today, especially with the whole injury… I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you before… I'm normally there for you in your time of need, but I have failed you Tails." Sonic said slowly putting his head down as if he was ashamed.

"It's alright Sonic, you got me in the end, and I thank you for saving my life, yet again Sonic, I'm lucky to have you as my friend." Tails replied cheering up Sonic a bit.

"We're going to have to clean this place up… I'll stay here with Tails and help him, you guys go and have a good sleep." Sonic stated whilst putting his arm around Tails' shoulders and gives him his trademark wink, thumbs up and a smirk.

"Alright, let's do this then Sonic, it might be harder with my arm, although I'm still pretty good." Tails noted Sonic of his condition.

"I'll do most of it Tails, its okay?" Sonic replied.

"Thanks, Sonic." Tails smiled back at Sonic.

**Lewej-Onics: End of chapter 7, it's going to get a bit more like this later through the story, so get ready for much more excitement, heartache, happiness and pain. Keep reading if you wish and please review, I'd appreciate it.**


	8. Another One Bites The uhh Weird?

**Lewej-Onics: After the ridiculously long break Chapter 8 is FINALLY HERE! Sorry for the delay readers but my internet was cut of months ago. But since I have internet at school, the series may continue! Here it is!**

Dawn broke out upon the world of Mobius once more and once again Tails was preparing breakfast with Amy, but breakfast was different today, something very different, but what was it?

"You seriously don't have to help me Tails, you've been badly injured, and wouldn't it hurt?" Amy was concerned about Tails' condition.

"It's okay Amy, I'm fine, it does still sting quite a bit, but I can hold up." Tails replied, smiling at Amy, yet he did know that his actions aren't exactly necessary in his current condition.

Linds suddenly walked into the kitchen where breakfast was being prepared. This time he had this perfect aura of light as he walked into the room, only bringing the attention of the hedgehog, Amy Rose. He wasn't wearing his shirt, causing the pink, female hedgehog's cheeks to red.

Without his shirt on, his toned muscles which protruded from his stomach, chest and arms were exposed to anyone who in which faced him. The pink hedgehog now stared in awe and amazement on how fantastical this black and blue hedgehog was and how surprisingly toned he is without his shirt on. She couldn't help but then greet him in the most orderly manner whilst her bright red blush continued to form upon her cheeks.

"Good morning, my black and blue knight, we were just preparing breakfast for you and the others, I hope you will enjoy it." Amy Rose greeted and smiled in a way she hadn't smiled in a long time; Linds laughed.

"Thank you, my princess; may I sit down, ma'am?" Linds thanked and asked her, playing along.

"Why of course, my knight." Amy replied positively, the fact that he replied the way he did only caused her cheeks to heat up all the more, making it incredibly easy to notice now; Linds smirked, indeed noticing it.

As Linds sat down, still smirking, Sonic walked into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, what's cooking?" Sonic asked happily.

"Morning Salad." Tails replied, smiling at Sonic.

"Cool, I haven't had that in awhile." Sonic informed while rubbing his belly with an open palm.

The 'Morning Salad' consisted of lettuce on the bottom of a large bowl, above that were; crescent slices from apples, banana slices, chopped tomato, small orange pieces, cut up asparagus and small carrots. On top of that was cut up cabana, cubed cheddar cheese, peas and corn with some plates of mashed potatoes to go along side of it. This meal was a most popular meal that Amy originally made, but then Tails was taught about it and improved it in some ways.

"This Morning Salad sounds very good, can't wait to try it." Linds said with glee.

Shadow was in his room pondering the great thoughts… I mean the goings on of last night. He wondered who that Scourge really was, he felt ashamed of himself by being beaten by some scum and then rescued by a twelve year old fox, but he also thought about other things.

"You look like you've got something on your mind, Shadow." Knuckles stated looking at the dark hedgehog.

"It is none of your concern, echidna, but only of mine, and forever it shall be." Shadow replied in a strange, yet darkly tone.

"Alright, then, I'll be off to the kitchen for breakfast." Knuckles said, walking off out of the room towards the kitchen. "Hey, everyone." Knuckles said as he entered the kitchen.

"Food's ready people." Amy noted everyone as she turned around with the Morning Salad.

Tails was holding plates of mashed potato for everyone.

"Let me help you out there, buddy." Sonic said grabbing the plates that were on his left hand of which was of his injured arm.

"Thanks Sonic, I kind of needed that." Tails smiled at Sonic.

"It's okay, now, breakfast is served!" Sonic put the plates down and sat at his seat.

"Hey, where's Shadow?" Amy asked looking around. "He can't miss breakfast." Amy added thinking.

"He's in our room. I think he's thinking about something. He looks kind of confused." Knuckles told the others.

"I think I'll go fetch him." Tails said walking off to the room known as 'Ye Room of Thee Knux', although Shadow just called it his room.

As Tails entered, he noticed Shadow was looking in some draws beside the bunk bed.

"What're you doing Shadow?" Tails asked confused as to what Shadow was doing.

"I was looking for something, why?" Shadow looked back at him with a dumbfounded face.

"Breakfast is ready; I just wanted to tell you." Tails replied smiling.

Shadow just continued to stare at the fox with a blank face. He just looked at that perfect, cute smile of the innocent Kitsune that stood before him.

"What's wrong Shadow?" Tails just stared at Shadow for a few seconds until he turned around to see…

"A MORDER!?" Tails shrieked falling backwards.

Basically a Morder is a spider-like creature with up to twelve-eighteen legs that can go up to ten centimeters long. Their body's are large and round and took up most of the monster; it only has two eyes for it does not need many. Although this looks like an Arachnid organism, it is actually a plant that can move along like a spider. Normally they eat mechanic and artificial objects, but sometimes they do tend to eat meat if they need to.

"Stay back Tails! I'll take care of it!" Shadow told Tails as he got up and walked towards it.

When he got to it, he put his hand on it and said in a loud voice…

"Chaos… CONTROL!" Shadow teleported it using the Chaos energies of which the object he was looking for at first hand but finally found it.

"Thanks, Shadow." Tails appreciated the help but he was wondering what was actually going through the hedgehog's mind. "We better get to the kitchen, breakfast is ready."

Now at the table for breakfast, they seem to be quiet like yesterday.

Suddenly Linds' voice boomed out as he had some of the salad.

"This is delicious! I'd love to have a cook like you, Amy!" Linds said happily with that same smile on his face once again.

"Thank you, Linds!" Amy replied, also happy. "But in a way I guess I am your cook." Amy added giggling a little.

"Oh, yeah, right." Linds noticed as he continued to have that same smile.

Sonic just seemed to have a suspicious look on his face as he looked at Linds.

"Nice abs" Knuckles stated randomly, staring at Linds' torso. Amy's blush then suddenly came back as she looked down at the table, trying to hide it.

"Thanks" Linds replied, not taking much notice as to Knuckles' random observations.

_Hmm…_ Shadow thought to himself because that's the only person he can 'think to'.

"It's too quiet… again." Shadow stated annoyed yet again.

"Well that was random." Knuckles said just looking at Shadow.

"Would you just shut up Knuckles!? You were just random ten seconds ago!" Shadow yelled in anguish.

Before Shadow could speak again they heard a crashing sound from the front door.

"What was that?" Amy asked lifting her head up as they all stared at the door.

Nothing was wrong with the door as they looked at it; there just was some noise which they didn't know the source of.

Suddenly there was a loud banging on the door as if someone was knocking, but anxiously.

Tails then ran up to the door.

"Hello?" Tails asked as he opened the door.

Tails looked down a little to see the full figure of the person at his doorstep.

"Who are you?" Tails asked.

This little person was nothing but a purple Kitsune, and clothes I guess. His fur was a dark purple, he had yellowish eyes as if they were like dead leaves, he was pretty short, he wore a green shirt with a black jacket overtop, along with casual white gloves and purple leather pants, his expression was scared at the time.

"LET ME IN! IT'S THE HOOKER!" He begged to Tails.

Tails just screamed, let him in and locked the door. The hooker then came up to the door and she was terribly drunk.

"Hey guys, I'll give ya some jewelry loving…" Rouge said struggling to stand up.

They all just screamed.

Suddenly the hooker just blew up. Lucky the windows were closed.

They all sighed in relief.

"So who are you anyway?" Tails asked the little Kitsune.

"I'm Var, I work at a mechanics store called Mega Metal, well, at least I did work at Mega Metal until they fired me." The purple Kitsune said looking down sadly. "Ginger kicked me out of her apartment, and then I was chased by the hooker, and ended up here." He added looking up at Tails' face.

"Okay, we didn't need to hear your life story, just who you are." Knuckles mumbled and started eating again.

"Well… Uh… You can stay here I guess." Tails replied smiling.

"How many people are going to bloody live here?" Shadow groaned as he ate his breakfast.

"Don't ask me, I don't know." Sonic replied.

"I wasn't asking you Sonic, the question didn't really need an answer anyway." Shadow then sighed wondering what was going to happen now, being seven people living in the apartment now.

Tails, Sonic, Amy, Knuckles, Shadow, Linds and now Var? How many people can fit in this apartment? Over ten? Shadow pondered if anymore would come to live in this crazy place.

"You okay Shadow?" Sonic asked as he looked at Shadow, seeing his seemingly sad face, although, Sonic could tell he was just thinking.

"I'm fine, just thinking…" Shadow replied, yet thinking again.

As Linds finished his breakfast, he walked over to the sink, put his plates in and then whispered something in Amy's ear, a blush slowly forming upon the girl's face once again. In response she then whispered something in his ear.

Sonic was curious as to what they were saying to one another, for it could've been anything.

Linds then walked off into the Lounge to watch some television.

Tails took Var into the kitchen and gave him some of the spare food that no one had taken from the salad. Var was happy where he was now, for now of course, because more awaits for him in this apartment.

Later that day in the afternoon, Eggman was at his 84th "Secret Base" with Dumb Eggman.

"Well that sucked…" Dumb-ass Eggman said sadly.

"Sucked? It sucked? It didn't suck! It fucking screwed up big time because of your stupid fake emerald!" The original Eggman yelled at the dumb clone.

"I'm sorry, Eggman." Dumb-ass Eggman looked down in shame and started to cry.

"Oh, don't cry number two, don't cry, just make sure you don't screw up again." Eggman said patting his idiotic clone's back. "We gotta really think of something good that will surely swipe that blasted hedgehog's head off his shoulders…" Eggman added looking at Dumb Eggman smiling.

"I got an idea!" Dumb-ass Eggman was suddenly happy and had his hand up, smiling like a retard.

"What is it, my friend?" Eggman asked.

Back at the apartment.

As Linds was watching TV, once again, Shadow came and sat next to him.

"Hey Linds, how many people do you think will end up living in this apartment and how convenient it is that we can all fit and survive?" Shadow asked.

"Not too sure about that, it is kind of odd though." Linds replied then again focus on the TV which was displaying Lexa's show.

"It's always good to take upon her chores rather than her doing all the hard work." Lexa said while showing some clips of men doing the work and the women happy.

"She does give some good pointers." Shadow said with a slight glum look on his face.

"What's up Shadow? You seem kind of down." Linds pointed out with a confused look on his face.

"This place is just confusing, it's like some kind of confusing story that's really random and doesn't exactly make much sense. It's just really odd." Shadow replied in a low tone.

"Yeah, in a way. But it's good here, though. I just hope nothing too bad happens like before with that green guy." Linds commented and brought back memories of the not-so-distant past.

"That bastard…" Shadow mumbled under his breath thinking about what happened.

At Tails' Workshop.

"I'm pretty handy with this kind of stuff, like I mentioned before I use to work at a mechanic shop, Mega Metal." Var told Tails proudly and smiled.

"Alright then! Let's get on with it! You can help me with some installments on the Tornado X3!" Tails said smiling and giving Var a thumb's up.

**Lewej-Onics: Sorry if the chapter was not something of expected. I think I should do a disclaimer or something here or something since I haven't done one yet.**

**All Sonic Characters are Copyright of Sega/Sonic Team.**

**Linds the Hedgehog is Copyright of SONAMY Sonic and Amy (My brother).**

**Var and Lexa are Copyright of Lewej-Onics (Myself of course).**


	9. The Attack of the Pobra!

**Lewej-Onics: Chapter 9! It is here now! This will contain more of the story and should hopefully be longer (but I don't make promises). So here is the next chapter!**

At Eggman's 84th secret base, Eggman and his clone, dumb-ass Eggman were discussing a new plan that dumb-ass Eggman came up with.

"So what's this idea of yours, number two?" Eggman asked curiously.

"I thought you'd never ask!" dumb-ass Eggman replied with a big smile on his face.

For a moment, there was a long period of silence. Eggman then interrupts the silence.

"So then, what is this plan?" He asked once again.

"I thought you'd never ask!" dumb-ass Eggman replied once again, this time putting his right hand into the sky.

"Tell me what the damn plan is!" Eggman demanded impatiently.

"Okay!" Dumb Eggman started. "Now, we go to Europious, and find a Polar Bear, and then we go to a zoo and get a Zebra."

"And?" Eggman queried.

"And we put them together to get a Pobra!" Dumb-ass Eggman finished excitedly.

"What the hell is that supposed to do?!" Eggman questioned very loudly.

"I dunno." Dumb Eggman replied, dumbfounded.

At the crazy apartment, where it is extremely chaotic, Tails and Var were working on the Tornado X3.

Of course doing some patch-ups and slight modifications, they were working really hard throughout the whole day. With sweat sliding down their faces, they were getting rather tired and taking a few breaks around every 5 or 10 minutes! Doing work on the Tornado X3 is hard word.

"Man, this is tiring Tails, can we have a break?" Var asked, panting of exhaustion.

"We've already had about 50 breaks, we have to keep working on the Tornado X3 to make sure it's good enough to beat whatever Eggman has next up his sleeve" Tails replied, continuing the hard work.

Var sighed and continued as well. He was doing some fixing up on one of the plane's thrusters when suddenly… BOOM!

"What the hell was that?" Tails asked very shocked and curious.

"Err; I guess I kind of had an accident, Hehehe…" Var replied, then sighing. Frightened, he was, wondering what Tails would do.

"You… Blew up a thruster, how in the bloody hell did you manage that?!" Tails asked loudly in an angry tone.

"Uh, I dunno." Var replied, shrugging with this frightened face.

"You little…!" Tails got up and started chasing him. Var also got up and started running for his dear life! Tails was… Enraged, you could say. The chase was going on for awhile.

Some how, suddenly, Var tripped over that stupid mirror that Tails randomly winked at a couple of days ago, and so did Tails, causing him to topple onto Var.

"Could you please get off of me, Tails?" Var asked in pain.

"Oh, sorry Var, are you okay?" Tails asked as he got up and helped Var up as well.

"I'm fine, Tails, its okay. How 'bout we take a long break, have a drink, maybe eat, you know. This is getting tiring, constant work." Var insisted, through his panting and puffs from not just the work, but also from running away.

"Okay, I'll cook something up if you want me to. You can help as well, do you know how to cook or make any sorts of foods?" Tails was now actually curious of this Kitsune's other abilities now.

"Yes, I can make some things, I know how to make ice-cream." Var replied happily with a smile on his face.

"Great! That'll surely cool us down, buddy" Tails said giving Var a 'thumb's up' with his right hand.

As those two were doing their thing, Sonic joined Shadow and Linds on the couch watching Lexa's show, but also discussing about the apartment and what's going on around here.

"So you say Var's going to be the last one? Are you so sure about that Sonic? There's 7 of us already, maybe another 4 could live here?!" Shadow exclaimed making crazy hand gestures and speaking loudly.

"I dunno, really, but, it's common sense, who else would live here anyways?" Sonic replied with his 'definite answer'.

"Sonic, you do have a point there, but who knows what will happen? Ah well, we'll just have to find out." Linds added into the conversation.

"I guess you're right." Sonic replied, looking back at the TV to watch Lexa's show once again.

"Lexa's on, is it?" Knuckles asked as he walked into the lounge from the bathroom, looking like he's obviously had a shower.

"After you've dried up and gotten dressed, come and watch it with us." Sonic told Knuckles as he went to his room.

"A daily massage works for either of the partners, after they've been working hard especially. A good shoulder massage or back rub would be an excellent choice, unless there's somewhere specific that your partner would prefer, from strains or injuries." Lexa explained to all her viewers as she demonstrated it with her assistant and some studio audience members.

"Pretty neat" Sonic acknowledged, nodding his head.

"Indeed" Linds agreed.

"Too true" Shadow also agreed.

Knuckles then came out in his usual clothing: a red T-shirt with a black splatter banner saying 'Knux is w350m3' written in white, messy text, some classic black denim jeans, along with his spiked gloves.

"What's up dawgs?" Knuckles said with a manly pose.

"Don't make me write #-0-M-0 1-D-1-0-7 over -W-3-5-0-M-3 on that shirt." Shadow threatened with a slight glare.

"Okay, sorry. Is this episode of Lexa good?" Knuckles asked the other as he sat down on the floor since there being no more room on the couch.

"Yeah, it's mainly giving advice about massages. It seems like it'd be a good idea to give someone a massage like that, the person would enjoy it, definitely." Sonic informed Knuckles.

"Awesome. This show is great, I love it. Damn that annoying assistant, though, her voice is retarded and she gets in the way. She's pretty much a cheap pawn." Knuckles said, spreading his opinion.

"I guess." Linds bluntly agreed, continuing to watch

Meanwhile, without telling anyone but Knuckles, Amy went to the main shopping hall to purchase foods, drinks and other necessities of the like. As she was leaving the shopping center to go home a dark shadow fell over Crescent Heights. She gasped as she looked up.

"It's Eggman! I gotta tell Sonic!" Amy started rushing home with her groceries.

Amy finally gets home and tells Sonic the news about Eggman.

"So fat-head's got a new game, eh? Let's go check it out Tails, fire up the Tornado X3." Sonic then realized; Tails' injuries! Will he be okay to fly? He ran after Tails.

"Hey, buddy will you be okay to fly with those injuries?" He asked.

"I should be okay as long as we don't get into too much trouble." Tails replied confidently, as well as smiling at Sonic. "Oh wait! The thruster, it's busted! I forgot about that! Don't worry; I can fix it in no time." Tails confirmed and started fixing the thruster.

After a short 30 seconds it was done.

"Alright, Ready for take-off!" Tails informed the rest.

Tails and Var hopped in the front seats, they couldn't just leave Var home alone. Amy insisted that she and Linds sit in the back seats together, Sonic stood on the plane, and Shadow and Knuckles went their separate ways to get to Eggman.

"ATAAPX3, Blast off!" Tails shouted as the plane boosted off to find Eggman.

They flew around and searched for Eggman. For awhile the place was completely silent, but then Eggman suddenly started attacking the area.

"What is Eggman doing?" Tails queried.

Out of nowhere, Shadow appears on the TX3 from Chaos Control and Knuckles floats onto it coming from in front of them.

"Looks like Eggman's up to something, you guys ready?" Shadow asked everyone.

At first everybody was confused until he brought up his Chaos Emerald.

"Chaos… CONTROL!" Shadow shouted loud as he teleported the whole TX3 closer in to Eggman.

"So, it's Sonic, this time I'm ready warthog!" Eggman shouted from his new Egg-Fort-Carrier thing.

Eggman then fired around one hundred missiles at the TX3. It dodges most and destroys some with lasers and guns.

"Alright then, transform The Centurion!" Eggman demanded very loudly, pointing his hand in a 45 degree angle from his head.

"Yes sir." Bocoe and Decoe said simultaneously.

Yes indeed, Bocoe and Decoe. Decoe pressed a few buttons then Bocoe pulled a strange lever-like obstruction that transformed 'The Centurion'.

"My idea was indeed good, Eggman." Dumb Eggman said smiling like a retard with his head tilted to the left.

"Yes, it was number two. Transform into Pobra!" Eggman yelled out.

"What in the hell is this?" Sonic queried in a confused tone.

"Hello, Sonic! This is my best, lean, mean, fighting machine yet! The Pobra!" Eggman replied loudly and proudly.

'The Centurion', which was pretty much a new combo of his old ships transformed into 'The Pobra', which is a gigantic black and white striped mechanical polar bear with a zebra's ears and tail along with a large arsenal of weapons. So it's kind of like Zoids.

Sonic then leaped off of the Tornado X3 in a much more dramatic way than he should've, landing on his feet with a smirk. "Not bad egghead. But I bet it isn't as fast as me!" Sonic provoked as he began to run up to the new contraption. As the others watched Sonic and his usual cocky behavior, Amy shook her head along with Linds at the same time. Amy turned to face Linds, noticing them shaking their head's at the same time.

"Time to join in." Shadow exclaimed as he too jumped off of the tornado X3 in a way that was more dramatic than he should have. Knuckles, being the only one who jumped down normally, hovering over towards Shadow. Tails kept to the skies as he began to target 'The Pobra' with his new high-tech missiles in which Var had installed.

"Hmm… a little competition, I like strawberries!" stated Dumb-ass Eggman, pressing a random button inside the Pobra which sent out two hundred mini-missiles out of the ear's of the robot and towards the Tornado X3. Tails was quick to react as his own missiles made direct contact to the mini-missiles, giving him the upper advantage as one of Tails' missiles would destroy at least twenty of Eggman's.

Sonic and Shadow had gotten into position on either side of 'The Pobra', about to attack with spin ball attacks to the body of the robot. Eggman was quick to counter their plans as he swatted them away with the tail of the robot. Knuckles made a dive for the heart of the robot, throwing many fast, powerful punches to it.

"Damn that echidna! They're distracting us for Knuckles to attack!" shouted Eggman as he too pressed a few buttons in which made two laser-beams to shoot out of 'The Pobra's' eyes. This kept Sonic and Shadow busy as the robot grabbed a hold of Knuckles with one of its paws. Knuckles grunted as he began to be crushed within the paw. The lasers from 'The Pobra' struck at Sonic and Shadow, sending them into nearby walls of buildings.

"Oh no, Knuckles!" shouted Tails diving in closer to 'The Pobra' as he pressed a few buttons of his own making the Tornado X3 make a few clanking and surgical sounds. "Tornado X3! Transform!" Tails shouted. The Tornado X3 began to swiftly come apart in certain compartments and re-emerge to make The F.A.T.

The new transformation was of a large human identity being the same color of the Tornado X3, having arms in which contained a huge fluorescent white blade on the right and black plasma cannon on the left. Tails was situated in the head where the main cockpit was allocated. Linds and Amy were in the chest area as for Var was in a large compartment in the stomach which could fit another two people. Many weapons which consisted of missiles, mini-guns and a mini blade were situated at the back of the machine for if someone was attacking from behind. A laser beam was situated at the front a little above where the legs would meet. Two jet-thrusters were designated on the heels of the robot.

"Yes! Well done Var, the Frenzy Attacking Tornado worked! Now let's get them!" Tails shouted as Var pressed a few buttons and pulled a lever which made the white blade glow.

"Charge!" Shouted Var as the F.A.T lunged at 'The Pobra'.

"The little thing between his legs looks phallic" stated Dumb-ass Eggman, not paying attention to the huge blade coming towards them.

"No time clone; press the red button to your right!" Eggman shouted as the blade was now at most ten meters away.

"Umm… I'll just press this one!" Dumb-ass Eggman exclaimed as he pressed an orange button in which caused 'The Pobra' to do a huge body slam in which dodged the blade that was only inches from impact. The F.A.T kept on going at full speed towards the ground.

"Ah! We're about to crash!" Shouted Tails as him and Var both began to pull levers as hard as they could to try and get the F.A.T. upright so the feet could be their brakes. The feet began to scrape along the ground, burning through it due to the velocity and momentum. The jet thrusters snapped off as they came plummeting to the ground, face first.

"Is everyone okay?!" asked Linds as he opened up the back entrance to the F.A.T. and let Amy out first before he exited.

"I'm fine." Replied Tails to Linds' concern.

Var made a hole in the stomach cockpit and crawled out from underneath as Tails did basically the same from the head of the machine.

"I'm alright, Tails." Var then also replied putting a thumb up.

"That's good then, but this situation isn't good." Tails said in a low, sad tone with a frown across his face.

'The Pobra' still had knuckles in its clinging grip as it was trying to defeat Sonic and Shadow. The fight was tipping towards Eggman as the Pobra was doing it's best to defeat the two hedgehogs. They were slightly warned out from the fight.

"This thing is tough." Sonic admitted rubbing his arm against his head to wipe off sweat.

"Indeed, Sonic, But we have to keep trying and help Knuckles." Shadow replied also tired and wiping off sweat.

Knuckles was in pain as he was struggling to get free from the robot's grip.

"Bloody robot, let go of me!" Knuckles yelled, but the robot just tightened its grip and smashed Shadow with the hand Knuckles was stuck in.

"You alright Shadow?" Sonic asked concerned.

"I'm fine, I'll be okay, don't worry." Shadow replied whilst wiping off blood that was dripping off the side of his mouth.

"I have to do something!" Linds said as he watched the scene. He then ran off at high speeds suddenly.

"Linds?!" Amy shouted.

Linds jumped up to the Pobra's hand and smashed it into pieces, setting Knuckles free.

"Thanks dude, that was painful." Knuckles thanked as he glided back onto the ground.

"Huh?" Linds was confused. He had never ran at such high speeds before. "How did I just do that?"

"Fight now, questions later!" Knuckles said whilst dodging a paw of the Pobra.

"Damn that other hedgehog, Fire up all the main homing lasers!" Eggman yelled angrily.

Suddenly all these cannons erected out of the back of the Pobra and fired homing laser beams.

Sonic and Linds used their abilities to run fast to dodge them, Shadow used Chaos Control and Knuckles hovered at high speeds.

"Garr… ARRG! FIRE EVERYTHING TO ANNIHILATE THEM!" Eggman shouted in extreme anguish.

Eggman and 'His Crew' were just about to start firing everything, but before they could, the four fighters dashed straight towards the Pobra and made an extremely large hole in the machine.

"Curse you Sonic! Curse you!!!" Eggman yelled very loudly as the Pobra exploded and Eggman fled from the scene with his clone and two robot slaves.

"Don't forget me!" growled Shadow, obviously not taking too kindly to the fact that Eggman only acknowledged Sonic being the only one to defeat him.

"And us!" The others all shouted in unison.

"Until next time Eggman" Sonic said back, even though Eggman didn't hear him.

"I've fixed up most of the F.A.T., we should be able to transform back and fly home, although the flight might not be as great, though." Tails informed everyone.

"Awesome Tails, Let's go guys." Sonic replied using hand gestures to everyone as he walked up to the F.A.T.

"Why don't I just use Chaos Control?" Shadow queried, shrugging.

"That would be easier, so, okay." Tails confirmed.

So everyone walked up to the F.A.T. and put their hands on to it as Shadow used Chaos Control to teleport them in front of their apartment.

**Lewej-Onics: And that's the end of chapter 9! Sorry I haven't updated lately, my internets been down and I haven't been writing much. But I'm writing a bit more and chapter 10 will be coming eventually. Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**By the way, if you want your OC in this crazy mess, just apply their details in a review and I'd be happy to add them into the story somehow.**


End file.
